BLAZBLUE: BANG SAVES TOUHOU LAND
by DorpHolster
Summary: Bang saves it because the ever nefarious Jin Kisaragi is up to his usual evil guy stuff y'know?


A/N :Blazblue ain't no touhou not even secretly but IT TRIES OKAY U PUNKS?

So like.

One day in kaguetsuchi Bang got werd from his friends that kagetuschi was actually part of gensokyo! Bang jupmped outta his treehouse and ditchd his frends.

Bang said "it is a great day it be honourable and earn srespect from the ppl of kaebgutsuchci by defeating these touhous secretly."

And bang got his ninja box all opened but his supplieds were missing so had to buy a machine gun. Bang goed down to the gensokyo part of gensokyo and he saw a touhou. "state ur name or I'll blast ur brainz evrwhere lol" said bang badassly with sunglases times 3.

"o hey loser" said reimu.

"Darn you reimu what are you doing here go back to touhou before i defeat you" said bsng.

"I need your help because your the hero of kegutsuchi ysee because i was doing shrine junk and somebody destroyed the whole shrine and it was...JIN KISARAGI!"

"NOOOOO. I WILL HELPP YOU AVENGE YOUR SHRINE REMU" bang angryd but he knew hed be in 4 a tough ride so he got radaway and stimpakz.

NEXT PART: THE BAD GUY EMERGIS.

Bang and reimo were going through town and they knew trouble was nearby because jin kisaragi was nearby but hadn't found him.

"o shit" sed reaimu and pointed at the NEW VILLAIN

"oh my gopd look WHO it IS". Bang say shocked because it was.

KUGAWATTTTAN.

"HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" said kaeger as he reachd in his bag and pulled out a hand grenade that was actually disguised as a medical thingy i don't fukin kno.

"watch out we must KILL HIM." Reimu said and reimu throwd cards at keager who went "blarhg! STOHP WITH TH CARDS YOU KNAVE." And reimu through more and bang fired his machine gun and it hit kuaga. And his insides were getting shot so kugewatn said "nooo stohp spare me and i wil buy you a whole fukin kfc meal."

Reimu and baeng knew better than to tryst hospital guy but did it anyway. "okay we 4give you as i am nice guy hero of whatever" bagn said.

"hehehe now to BETRAY YOU" said keager. Kigawtnen was about to get a stethoscope that was his waifu but he suddenly acxplodid! Into PIECSES EVERWHERE.

"Who defeat the kugawatann?" said reumiu.

It was JON KISARAGI" said bang who fucking knew for sure. Bang suddenly saw a strange figur "wh the fuck r u" he said to it.

The new person turnd round and it was actually. FLANDRE

"go the shit home ur a vampire shouldn't u die now in th sun" said reimu

"but i killed keagerwataenn for u ur in debt to me now faggitz" flandre say to beang and reim.

"no not good enough u still die from sun as punishment." Remu said

Then the sun lighted at flandre and flandre went "noooo" and was killing and fell over and exploded and turkishpahtom is a fat.

Then bang laffd at flandre adn said "good work dishin out hardcore justice but why did flandr kill kaegrawtan 4 us we must find ou"

Remiu was still a detective. "i know" said remu. And then reimu went up to a nearby button and pushd it and it opened the SECRET passage to something.

They goed in

"This is really fucking secret" said beng. Beng cried some because it was scary

"no u fucking shoe not crying rite now k?" reimu angryd at bagn.

Soon when they were walkingdd enough they found the cultprit.

"show urself fag" said bang shipshigafmi.

"okay said"...JIN KISARAGI

"ah it is the villain" said remau "why did u break the whole shrin"

"b ecause i am seriously fucking evil u know." Laffd jin as he prank calld bicycle.

"we will broing u to justic1!" bango screamed at jin and rund at him but he didn't realize that jin had put the best glue in the universe everywhere and he didn't move at all

"whot the fuck blud?" askd chav mc'bang.

"nooo" said reimu as jin throu his mobile phone at bang and it killed him.

"i am dead avenge me" say bang to reimu and he died in gory pile of remains on floor.

2okay i wil do taht" reimu said with serious."

"NO" said jin seriouslyly and he got his sowrd and cut reimu in half and laughed.

Then jin standed on a landmine and exploded and died too.


End file.
